


Suffocation

by MansiJain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out to Parents, Harry and Draco POV, M/M, Might trigger memories, read warnings inside, sensitive, unsupportive parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MansiJain/pseuds/MansiJain
Summary: Draco's life turns upside down when he realizes that he is gay. Harry owns the hospital in which Draco is taken to be 'cured' of his so called 'illness'. Coming out to parents. Sensitive. read warnings inside. Suicide attempt.Discontinued





	1. Father, I am Gay

 

_** Chapter-1 ** _

_**Father, I am gay** _

"No no no." Draco places his hands on either side of the tap and looks at himself in the mirror, "I can't. I can't."

He has been fighting the realization and has tried everything starting from dating girls to fucking them. Nothing has worked and now he is forced to accept that he is gay. He is a potions master and owns a very successful apothecary. He finds himself missing Hogwarts so much that it is becoming difficult to breath. At least, he could have hidden behind his books and potions and and forgotten all about this but now when his parents are asking whether he has any girlfriend or not, it has become impossible to hide his sexuality.

His parents would never accept it. He still remembers the moment he had realized that he was gay. He had been watching Potter's arse. Potter has a very tight arse, round and pert and Draco had stared at it for at least three minutes. Then, Potter had turned around and caught him and Draco had fled away, his cheeks red.

Potter had never asked him about it or taunted him and Draco has always wondered as to why.

"Fuck." He whispers and splashes water on his face and looks at his reflection again. He has not been able to sleep for the past four days now. Father and mother have been pressing him for the details of his girlfriend.

He has tried to beat around the bush, even in his own mind. He has tried to pretend that he is not a homosexual but he is and he can't live a lie now. So he has decided to tell his parents today. They would most likely scold him but he has to do this. There is no point in showing false dreams to them.

He takes a couple of long breaths and washes his face again. His eyes are red and swollen due to the amount of crying he has been doing. No one has noticed of course because of the brilliant concealer he has.

Finally, after having gathered a bit of strength, he pulls back and dries his face off with the towel and walks out of the bathroom. He has already asked Dobby to call them in the sitting room.

Ten minutes later, he finds himself sitting in front his parents. His back is straight and his hands are folded in his lap. Their faces are alarmed and worried and he takes a deep breath before whispering, his eyes on his folded hands.

"I don't like girls." He whispers and looks at them before continuing, "I am gay. I am attracted towards boys, father."

Father is staring at him and mother's eyes are watering. She blinks rapidly to stop her tears but they spill relentlessly. Draco is ashamed of himself. He wishes that his father would say something but his father is only staring at him with shocked eyes.

After five minutes of staring at him, father stands up and whispers, "I am fixing an appointment at Potter's health Center. He will be able to cure your illness and keep it private at the same time. Get ready."

"It's not an illness." He whispers softly and mother speaks instead of father, "This is an illness Draco and there must be a cure for this. Don't worry. We will get you healed in no time and then you will be able to live a normal life like a normal boy."

Her voice breaks and he closes his eyes but doesn't say anything. A few seconds later, he stands up and mutters, "I will ask Martha to take care of the apothecary then."

They don't reply. He watches morosely as they leave him alone in the sitting room. It is not an illness and nothing can 'cure' it. Meeting Potter is only going to prove that he is gay.

XXXX

If Harry ignores the fact that he has not got laid even once in the past couple of months, then he can safely say that his life is good. He used to frequent some gay muggle clubs. Initially, it was good but now it's just boring. He wants something permanent and someone who is a wizard. Someone who doesn't worship him. 

That is why he is still in the closet. It's just convenient. As such, life is good. He is a healer and he is earning due to his talent and hard work and not borrowed fame. It's just that it seems empty sometimes and he knows that it's not just sex that he wants. 

Anyways, his life was good, that is until Lucius Malfoy had called his secretary to fix an appointment to cure some mysterious illness of his son. Harry has been avoiding Draco for the past few years. The blond is absolutely handsome and Harry always has this urge to go and embrace him whenever their eyes meet. That is why has has been avoiding Draco Malfoy. Now, however, it's going to be impossible to ignore him.

He is so worried about Draco that he has canceled all his other appointments for the day. He just can't concentrate on anything else right now. So he is sitting on his chair, sulking and looking towards the door and waiting for the blond.

XXXX

Please review


	2. A ray of hope

#  ** _Chapter-2_ **

_** A ray of hope ** _

"Oh! I don't believe this. Your parents didn't support you. But they seem to dote upon both of you now." Ginny asks, her eyes wide with surprise as her quick quote quill types furiously. Harry smiles at his friend. She had decided to become a journalist-cum-writer.

Harry had been pleasantly surprised when she had requested them for an interview. She had also told them that she wanted to write a book on how they got together. Draco had agreed. She had been one of very rare people who had supported them and Draco respected her for that. His own friends had ridiculed and mocked him when she had stood up for him in front of everyone.

"Yes. They didn't. You have to understand that my family had always been conservative and being a homosexual was considered as an illness. They didn't know any other way." Draco answers her and she turns towards Harry, her eyes curious, "So. What did you do when they finally arrived?"

"Well, I...

XXXX

Harry is dozing off when someone knocks on his door. He sits straight and takes a sip of water before calling, "Come in."

Lucius Malfoy enters with his wife. Draco follows him. He is surprised to see the state he is in. His eyes are red rimmed and swollen and his cheeks are sunken.

Lucius coughs and Harry looks at him before murmuring, "Please have a seat."

They sit down and Harry looks expectantly at them. It's Lucius who starts speaking, "My son seems to have a strange illness. He thinks that he likes boys."

Harry stares at him. He can barely stop his mouth from falling open in shock.

"Mr. Potter. Please cure my son." Narcissa continues where Lucius leaves and Draco stares at the table silently, his face resigned. Harry has to be cautious. This is not the first case of this sort but he is truly shocked that Narcissa and Lucius are so ignorant.

"Money is not a problem-" Lucius continues arrogantly and his voice is getting on his nerves now so Harry holds his hand to stop his rant and mutters, "Please wait outside for me. I would like to diagnose your son alone."

"But-"

"If you don't like my methods, you can just leave." He mutters carelessly and leans back against the chair. He is truly elated that Draco is gay. Draco is perfect. He would never worship Harry or let him get away with anything stupid. He is an independent man and beautiful. Harry manages to control the smile that is threatening to appear on his face, with great difficulty.

Lucius and Narcissa stand up immediately and Lucius murmurs blankly, "We are waiting outside."

A part of Harry is annoyed at him. He is leaving his son alone, just like that. What if Harry had been someone with wrong intentions?

XXXX

Father leaves Draco alone and Draco notices the fury in Potter's eyes. He sighs. Of course, Potter is angry on Draco's behalf. Ever the savior.

After father and mother leave, Potter gets up and locks the door before standing behind Draco. Draco almost jumps in surprise when Potter transfigures his chair into a large mirror. Draco looks at their reflection. Potter is standing behind him. He is wearing a white shirt and black trousers and is looking straight into Draco's eyes through the mirror. His eyes are green and mischievous and Draco frowns.

"What are you thinking Potter?"

In response, Potter places his hands on Draco's shoulder and Draco jumps, startled.

"Jumpy, are we?" Potter mutters, his lips upturned in a smile and his green eyes laughing and Draco looks at him with narrowed eyes, "Well, I never knew that you diagnose your patients behind locked doors."

"I don't but then you are not really my patient. Don't tell me that you never noticed that I am gay too." Potter murmurs, his hands massaging Draco's shoulders.

"You are too tense. Lighten up." He says and Draco leans against the chair, relieved. He had known in the back of his mind that Potter was gay but he doesn't reply. Potter presses his thumbs on either side of Draco's shoulders and Draco almost moans. Almost.

"Do you really believe that this is a disease." Potter asks him and he looks at him in the mirror. He is serious and his green eyes are cautious, guarded.

Draco shakes his head and murmurs his eyes on his folded hands on the table, "No. I know that it isn't." Finally, Potter sighs and transfigures the mirror back into the chair and settles on it before looking at Draco.

Draco sighs and looks at Potter, "I never accepted it, I guess. I always knew that I am gay but I didn't want to accept it. I - I tried fucking girls. I tried dating them. I wanted my parents to be proud of me. I still do."

"What do you plan to do now? I could talk to them of course but that would be futile. They will take you to some other healer and he might give you shocks and all." Potter murmurs softly and leans back on his chair, his hands on the arm-rest.

"I could demand them to leave you here of course. Ron is the head-auror. He would control the situation."

XXXX

"I want to give them a chance. They are my parents Potter. I love them. I- I would appreciate it if you talk to them though. It might change their minds." Draco whispers and Harry sighs audibly. It won't help. It would complicate the situation. Draco is not the first gay man to enter his hospital searching for a 'cure' for his 'disease' and he won't be the last. But Harry replies, "All right. But you know where to find me if they hurt you."

"They won't hurt me. They do love me Potter." Draco says and Harry smiles sadly at him, "They might think that it will help you. They really think that this is a disease."

"I want to take the risk." Draco says and Harry smiles at him, "Gremmauld belongs to you too, you know. You are always welcome."

"So that you can flirt with me, eh?" Draco asks, his eyes narrowed and Harry leans forward before smirking at him, "I knew that you were watching me that night in the prefect's bathroom. I hope I put on a good show. Enjoyed as much as you did."

Draco turns crimson and shifts uncomfortably in his chair. He looks so bloody adorable that Harry wants to kiss his cheeks. His silver eyes are fixed at the table, his cheeks red and Harry leans back before muttering, "So, now that we have established that I am not inviting you to flirt with you, I do hope that you will consider my offer seriously."

Draco merely nods and looks at him, his face pale now at the prospect of calling his parents inside once again.

Harry smiles encouragingly at him, though he himself is worried before unlocking the door wandlessly and calling politely, "You can come in now."

XXXX

Please review

 


End file.
